


In your sorrow I will dry your tears

by SaraSakurazuka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani Week 2015, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://nishi-namiya.tumblr.com/post/123985602769/aruani-week-2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: Aruani Week  
> Prompt: Day 1 - Forgiveness (20th)  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Armin Arlert, Annie Leonhart  
> Pair: Armin/Annie  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse (da qualche parte negli ultimi capitoli, dopo l'incoronazione di Historia)  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 520

Armin Arlert era una persona che passava fin troppo del suo tempo perso nei propri pensieri. I suoi amici glielo dicevano sempre. A volte anche lo prendevano in giro per questo motivo. Ma pensare, riflettere, ragionare; queste erano le cose in cui era sempre stato bravo, sin da bambino. Anche se a volte finiva per odiarsi per questo.

Cercare di ragionare sempre razionalmente, cercando di non mescolare cuore e testa a volte non era semplice. A volte cose del genere potevano farti del male.

A volte troppi ragionamenti potevano distruggere quei sentimenti che provavi per qualcuno.

Armin Arlert aveva odiato Annie Leonhart nel preciso istante in cui aveva capito che il titano femmina era lei. Sapere e vedere con i propri occhi la sua forza distruttrice aveva incrinato qualcosa nel suo cuore.

Ma se Annie si fosse arresa subito, se solo gli avesse dato retta, lui l'avrebbe perdonata anche subito. Era dopotutto solo uno sciocco ragazzino che si era innamorato per la prima volta. E anche se sapeva quanto fosse sbagliato, lui non poteva fare a meno di fermarsi ora davanti al cristallo in cui la ragazza si era rinchiusa per proteggersi.

Historia era diventata regina. Loro stavano andando avanti con le loro ricerche. Stavano trovando nuovi metodi per uccidere i titani. Tre dei loro compagni di addestramento erano ancora dispersi. Ed Annie non si svegliava, protetta ancora dal suo cristallo.

Con il passare dei mesi si era reso sempre più conto che non riusciva ad odiare gli shifter con cui aveva trascorso tre anni. Reiner era sempre stato gentile con lui, per esempio. E poteva dire lo stesso anche di Bertholdt. Ora riusciva a perdonare loro il fatto che gli avessero mentito. Riusciva in qualche modo a perdonargli anche il fatto che fossero stati loro due a distruggere Wall Maria e con esso il loro futuro e passato.

“Annie, non abbiamo ancora trovato Bertholdt e Reiner.” Era di nuovo fermo di fronte al cristallo in cui la ragazza si era rinchiusa. “Spero che riusciremo a ritrovarli, anche se non garantisco per la loro incolumità se finiscono tra le mani di Eren o Jean. Posso garantire per la tua, perché non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male. Quindi, ti prego, apri gli occhi, Annie. Ho tante cose da raccontarti e da dirti. Ci sono cose importanti che devo dirti, ma non lo posso fare se non ti risvegli.” Aveva continuato a guardarla, ben sapendo che non avrebbe avuto alcuna risposta dalla _bella addormentata_.

“Se non ti svegli non ti posso dire quanto mi manchi e che ti perdono. Ora capisco bene che avevi i tuoi motivi per agire in determinati modi.” Aveva mosso qualche passo per avvicinarsi al cristallo. Vi aveva appoggiato sopra una mano, continuando a guardare il viso di Annie. “Ti prego, Annie. Svegliati. Apri gli occhi e così possiamo andare avanti. Ho bisogno che tu lo faccia.”

Una volta sveglia avrebbe potuto dirle tutto ciò che provava per lei. Avrebbe potuto renderla felice, o almeno cercare di farlo. Poteva dirle che non la odiava, che la perdonava, che la amava. Annie doveva solo aprire gli occhi.

 


	2. Day 2: Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Aruani Week  
> Prompt: Day 2 - accident (21st) / You rear-ended my car and I got out ready to start screaming but you burst into tears. Uh, crap, are you okay (from All of the prompts)  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Armin Arlert, Annie Leonhardt  
> Pair: Armin/Annie  
> Numero capitoli: 2/7  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: AU, doctor!Annie  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 502

Per Annie Leonhart quella mattinata era iniziata nel peggiore dei modi. Si era svegliata in ritardo. Era uscita in fretta e furia di casa, senza neppure fare colazione. Era arrivata in ritardo al lavoro. Al lavoro era andata anche peggio. Un paziente le era morto sotto gli occhi. E un caso molto grave era arrivato in ospedale poco prima dell'agognata pausa pranzo. Aveva saltato il pranzo. E quando finalmente il suo turno all'ospedale era finito, aveva iniziato a piovere. Ovviamente non aveva con sé un ombrello e si era bagnata completamente per raggiungere la macchina.

La giornata non poteva continuare in modo peggiore.

Il traffico completamente congestionato, molto probabilmente da uno o più incidenti sul tragitto che la separava dalla sua umile dimora, dove avrebbe finalmente messo qualcosa nello stomaco e si sarebbe fatta una lunghissima doccia calda.

Solo che non c'era mai un limite al peggio che una giornata poteva raggiungere, e mentre era ferma nella interminabile fila di macchine, qualcuno aveva molto poco gentilmente _inculato_ la sua macchina.

Era calma, di solito. Cercava di ragionare lucidamente, di solito. Ma quella era una giornata che aveva messo a durissima prova la sua pazienza dal solo principio.

Con un diavolo per capello era scesa dalla propria vettura, sbattendo con violenza la portiera e camminando sotto la pioggia per urlargliene quattro a quel _coglione_ che non guardava la strada.

“Potresti anche togliere la testa dal culo prima di guidare, idiota!” Aveva urlato non appena la porta dell'altra macchina si era aperta. Ne era uscito un giovane uomo, più o meno della sua età, e con dei capelli biondi tenuti stretti in una coda che aveva visto giorni migliori.

“Scusami. Non stavo attento. Ora compilo tutti i moduli dell'assicurazione e ti ripago tutti i danni.”

Solo allora Annie si era accorta che l'uomo aveva gli occhi rossi e sembrava sul punto di piangere di nuovo.

“Ehi, è tutto a posto? Hai sbattuto la testa da qualche parte nell'impatto? Sono un medico, se ti sei fatto male in qualche modo posso dare un'occhiata.” Deformazione professionale. Era solo quella. Non erano gli occhi azzurri in cui si era imbambolata a farla improvvisamente calmare.

“Un medico? Sono appena uscito da un ospedale, perché un mio amico è stato ricoverato d'urgenza.” Aveva visto l'uomo passarsi una mano sugli occhi, prima di iniziare a compilare i moduli. “Se non ti dispiace, contatto un mio amico meccanico. Farà un ottimo lavoro sulla carrozzeria e non chiederà troppi soldi.”

“In che ospedale è ricoverato il tuo amico?” Non doveva interessarsi. Non era una cosa che le competeva.

“Al St.Maria.”

“Dove lavoro io.” Aveva tirato fuori un biglietto da visita, un po' umido a causa della pioggia. “Se domani vai a trovare il tuo amico, puoi venire a cercarmi. Così sistemiamo tutte le cose per l'assicurazione, magari davanti ad una tazza di caffè.”

Che scusa patetica. Ma non aveva saputo trovare una motivazione migliore per poterlo rivedere. E senza dargli modo di dire altro, era risalita in macchina per tornare a casa.

 


	3. Day 3: Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Aruani Week  
> Prompt: Day 3 - Dream (22nd)  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Armin Arlert, Annie Leonhardt  
> Pair: Armin/Annie  
> Numero capitoli: 3/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 215

Quando era solo una bambina, aveva avuto molti sogni. Riguardavano tutti il suo futuro e ciò che avrebbe voluto fare una volta diventata adulta. C'erano delle cose a cui sperava di riuscire ad arrivare.

Soprattutto, nonostante tutto, sperava che un giorno sarebbe arrivato un principe azzurro sul proprio destriero bianco e l'avrebbe portata da qualche parte al sicuro. Da qualche parte dove non doveva combattere per sopravvivere.

Solo che era appunto un sogno, perché non esisteva una persona che poteva salvarti come non c'erano luoghi in cui nascondersi. C'era sempre stata solo la nuda e cruda realtà dalla quale non poteva scappare. Poteva solo accettare il proprio destino perché non c'erano altre soluzioni.

Potevi rifugiarti nei sogni solo fino ad un certo punto. La realtà poi si sarebbe fatta viva in un modo o nell'altro e ti avrebbe fatto ancora più male.

Quel sogno sembrava essersi realizzato quando si era arruolata. Quando era entrata nell'esercito e lo aveva conosciuto. Quando lui, così gracile e molto più debole di lei, le aveva teso la mano e le aveva sorriso dolcemente.

Allora si era sentita salvata. Perdendosi nei suoi occhi azzurri aveva trovato quella pace che agognava.

E aveva continuato a pensare a lui anche mentre si rinchiudeva nel cristallo, per proteggersi ancora una volta dalla realtà.


	4. Day 4: Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: Aruani Week  
> Prompt: day 4 - secret (23rd)  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Armin Arlert, Annie Leonhardt  
> Pair: Armin/Annie  
> Numero capitoli: 4/7  
> Generi: introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canonverse  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 196

Armin era stato l'unica persona che l'aveva sempre trattata come un essere umano. Non gli aveva mai fatto pesare il fatto che fosse molto più forte di lui e anzi i suoi complimenti sembravano sempre fin troppo sinceri. Quando facevano coppia durante gli allentamenti di lotta e lei finiva per atterrarlo – stava comunque attenta a non fargli seriamente del male – lui si rialzava e le sorrideva. Le diceva che si sarebbe impegnato di più la prossima volta e che avrebbe escogitato qualcosa per non farsi atterrare.

E le sorrideva.

Quei sorrisi erano qualcosa a cui si appigliava per rimanere legata alla realtà. Quei sorrisi la facevano stare bene, perché erano i sorrisi di Armin. Perché Armin li regalava a lei.

E soffriva perché non poteva dirgli la verità.

Doveva sempre tenere tutto dentro. Anche quando lui le teneva la mano o timidamente la baciava. Doveva sempre mordersi la lingua per non dirgli la verità.

E probabilmente non avrebbe mai potuto dirgliela. Probabilmente gli avrebbe sempre mentito. Mentito mentre lui apriva il suo cuore e le parlava dei suoi sogni per il futuro. Anche allora, lei avrebbe sempre mantenuto il segreto su ciò che era.

 


End file.
